Vajra Magic
Vajra Magic '(バジュラマジック, ''Bajura Mahojin) is a Holder Type Magic utilized only by Yamaoka Kirigami Description Basic Vajra is a unique type of holder magic that allows the caster to suck out another's magic power that is transferred to the caster. The amount of the magic power sucked out depends on the power and strength of the spell used by the caster. Spells are made by channeling magic power into two vajras (a kind of a short mettalic weapon) that creates a ritualic symbol on the ground with symbols in it. The ritualic symbol depends on the kind of spell used on the target. By spinning the vajras, the caster channels magic power to the vajras. Ellaboration The main purpose of Vajra Magic is to weaken opponents by reducing their magic power. With each hit dealt by the caster, it sucks out a bit of magic power. So, when more hits are dealt, more magic power is sucked out. Spells under Vajra Magic are called "Stances". Each stance has its own manner on how the spell is executed. When executing a spell, an aura called "Vajra Aura" envelops the caster, meaning that the caster has activated a stance. The Vajra Aura has a color which depends on the stance used. Drawbacks As all magic has a weakness of its own, so does Vajra Magic. First, the vajras are the most important factors in executing a Vajra Magic spell. If the caster does not have a vajra in his arsenal, he cannot execute any Vajra Magic Spell. Thus, one must always have his vajras with him. Second, heavy practice is needed to master even one stance. Third and lastly, once you've executed a stance, you have to finish it. Otherwise, it cannot fully suck out magic power out of the target. Spells of Vajra Magic Yamaoka's Spells 'Zero Stance: Freed Garuda '(ゼロスタンス：フリードガルーダ, Zerosutansu: Furidogaruda) The most basic and freestyle stance. The caster first channels magic power into the vajras. A ritualic symbol appears with its design like a bird. The color of the Vajra Aura is white. The caster then punches the target in any manner he likes. '''First Stance: Dancing Lakshmi (最初のスタンス：ダンスラクシュミ, Saisho no Sutansu: Dansurakushumi) The caster first channels magic power into the vajras. A ritualic symbol appears on the ground with its design like a lotus flower. The color of the Vajra Aura is blue. The caster then punches the target in a smooth and fluid manner. Here, reaction time is observed. After the first hit, the caster must observe the target's movements before attacking again. Every hit drains a bit of the target's magic power. Second Stance: Charging Narasimha '(第二スタンス：充電ナラシンハ, ''Daini no Sutansu: Juden Narashinha) The caster first channel magic power into the vajras. A ritualic symbol appears on the ground with its design like a lion. The color of the Vajra Aura is green. The caster then punches the target in a swift and quick manner. Here, agility is observed. After the first hit, the caster must be quick in dealing punches that cannot be dodged. Every hit drains a small amount of the target's magic power. 'Third Stance: Furious Varuna '(サードスタンス：ワイルドヴァルナ, Sadosutansu: Wairudovu~aruna) The caster first channels magic power into the vajras. A ritualic symbol appears on the ground with its design like ocean waves. The color of the Vajra Aura is yellow. The caster then punches the target in a sudden and hard manner. Each hit is straight and continuous. Here, power is observed. After the first hit, the caster must deal out stronger hits with unstopping movement. Every hit drains a small amount of the target's magic power. '''Fourth Stance: Fist of Brahma (第スタンス：梵天の拳, Dai Sutansu: Bonten no Ken) The caster first channels magic power only to one vajra. A ritualic symbol appears on the ground with its design like fangs. The color of the Vajra Aura is orange. The caster then punches the target once very hard that it is blown away for up to 50 meters. Here, moderate amount of magic power is drained from the target. The drawback is only that the weaker the punch, the less magic power drained. Fifth Stance: Ganga's Tongue (フィフス·スタンス：ガンジス川の舌, Fifusu Sutansu: Ganjisukawa no Shita) This is a different spell than the others. First, the caster channels a small amount of magic power to the vajras to make a ritualic symbol with the design like a snake appear. The color of the Vajra Aura is purple. When the ritualic symbol appears, the caster begins to spin his vajras fast. The spinning of the vajras drains the magic power of the target. When enough power is reached, the caster blasts the drained magic power back to the target. The drawback for this is that too much draining of magic power damages the caster as well due to conflicting forces of his magic power and the target's drained magic power in the vajra. Final Stance: Asura's Judgment (最終的なスタンス：阿修羅の判断, Saishū-tekina Sutansu: Ashura no handan) The most powerful Vajra Magic Spell. The caster first channels magic power into the vajras. The vajras grow bigger than before. A giant ritualic symbol appears on the background of the caster with strange symbols in it, unlike the others which are easily recognized. The Vajra Aura's colors are red, orange, yellow and white. The caster then punches the target with a flurry of attacks that cannot even be counted, as it is a myriad of punches. Very large amount of magic power is drained. For the final blow, all the drained magic power is blasted back at the target in a great white light that can destroy the surroundings due to pressure and power. The drawbacks include too much power causes big damage to caster. Due to the spell's immense power, it renders the caster paralyzed and unable to cast any Vajra spell for a few days. Trivia *The word "Vajra" is a Sanskrit word meaning "diamond" and "lightning". *Garuda is a lesser Hindu divinity that is usually the mount of Vishnu, one of the Trimuti. *Lakshmi is the goddess of beauty and love of Hindu mythology and the wife of Vishnu. *Narasimha is the 4th Avatar of Vishnu and the one that killed Asura Hiranyaksha. *Varuna, in Vedic Religion, is the god of the sky waters and celestial ocean. *In Hinduism, Brahma is part of the trinity called Trimuti and the one who created the universe. *In Hindu mythology, Ganga is the personification of the Ganges River. She originally came from the heavens. *In old Vedic religion, Asuras are the gods of social/moral phenomenon who competed against the Devas, the gods of natural phenomenon. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic